


Leggi la postfazione

by Duedicoppe



Series: Proprio Dietro L'Angolo [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Delirium, Gen, I'm Mad, Strani Incontri, Wild Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, mentre si continua a viaggiare avanti e indietro, si girano strani angoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggi la postfazione

Leggi la postfazione. 

 

 

Canton, Ohio, 2012. Canton, Ohio, 1944.  
A volte giri un angolo e finisci indietro nel tempo. D’accordo, stavi correndo e sei saltato addosso al mostro di turno e sei finito trascinato via da un dio del tempo che stava dragando vittime, ma non è quello il punto. Il punto è che hai un pizzico di tempo libero, nonostante tutto, e non si può pretendere che tu non vada a farti un goccetto e sfoggiare quello splendido completo e cavolo, quella rossa è veramente uno schianto ed è una mossa perfetta aiutarla a raccogliere quel pacco di fogli e chiacchierare del fatto che sono le bozze di un libro e... son of a bitch, è sposata. Marcia indietro, Winchester, niente avances a donne sposate nel 1944. Se solo ci provi c’è gente disposta a farsi pagare per ammazzarti e gente disposta a farsi pagare per spezzarti le braccia e gente che per il servizio doppio è disposta a fare lo sconto e a te le braccia servono, grazie tante, e la pellaccia intatta anche di più, hai una divinità da fare fuori e la strada del ritorno da trovare. Del resto, era strano che un bocconcino così fosse libero. 

 

New York, 2012, fine settembre.  
A volte giri un angolo e non succede niente. A volte invece giri un angolo e la vista ti si appanna e devi entrare nel primo locale sulla tua strada a chiedere un bicchier d’acqua, anche se è un vecchio speakeasy riciclato a pub, e sederti ad ascoltare le chiacchiere dei bevitori e ad aspettare che passi chiedendoti quanto manca, ormai. Non sai più nemmeno quanti anni hai – avete mentito sulla vostra età così tante volte e non eravate sicuri nemmeno allora di quale fosse, la vostra età, ma se ufficialmente sono ottantasette allora con tutta probabilità biologicamente devono essere almeno sette in più, forse una decina, e potresti andartene da un momento all’altro, ormai, e in via definitiva. Non lo sai, ovviamente, non puoi saperlo – hai visto il suo nome sulla tomba, non il tuo, ed è stato già abbastanza difficile così, sapere quando sarebbe stato e fingere con te stessa di aver dimenticato... e allora ti siedi ad ascoltare le chiacchiere dei bevitori, una simpatica nonnina che non ha mai avuto nipoti, o forse sì? E anche se spesso è solo il farfugliare senza senso degli ubriachi, a volte è qualcosa di diverso – come questo giovanotto, che a giudicare dalla bottiglia che ha davanti dovrebbe essere ben peggio che ubriaco – ne rimane davvero poco, di scotch – ma continua a raccontare anche se in modo confuso una storia di angeli e viaggiatori perduti nel tempo e vite non tutte salvate e una figlia cresciuta troppo in fretta... e tutto quello che puoi fare, mentre riprendi la via di casa, è pescare dalla borsa una vecchia, vecchia copia di quel libro, e lasciargliela con una pacca sulla spalla. Ha un aspetto familiare, il giovanotto, ti sembra quasi di averlo già incontrato, una volta o due... forse molto tempo fa, o forse fra un paio di settimane. 

New York, 2012, inizio Ottobre.  
A volte giri un angolo che invece è una curva, e ti ritrovi a goderti il sole di Central Park assieme a tutto il resto del mondo – ok, non c’è poi così tanto sole e non c’è poi così tanta gente ma è comunque troppa luce e troppa folla per chi ha appena terminato una settimana – d’accordo, una quindicina di giorni - di meritate celebrazioni alcoliche, ma è ora di ripartire per la caccia e devi ripescare tuo fratello dalla sua frenesia di jogging e aria sana e rimetterlo in macchina. Se guida lui magari butterai un occhio a quel giallo che ti ha mollato la vecchia stramba all’inizio della maratona di sbronze – il tempo di pensarlo e con la coda dell’occhio vedi la stessa copertina passare di mano vicino a un cesto da picnic e cavolo, quella rossa è veramente uno schianto e per qualche motivo ha pure un’aria familiare, ti sembra quasi di averla già vista una volta o due ma... nahhhhhh, sarà un déjà-vu, non è che ci veniate così spesso, a New York.


End file.
